


Undertale AU One-Shots

by Mekerchan1



Category: Dancetale - Fandom, Echotale - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ecto-Tongue, F/M, Fluff, Knife Kink, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Requests, Romance, Smut, Tentacles, Voice Kink, Vore, collaring, ecto-dong, mature content, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekerchan1/pseuds/Mekerchan1
Summary: Taking requests for undertale and the alternate universe sans and papyrus or other characters!Feel free to drop a comment on a request!**REQUESTS CLOSED AT THIS TIME**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to make a request please leave a comment, and a brief description of your request!
> 
> **REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED UNTIL I CAN CATCH UP**

If you would like to make a request please leave a comment, and a brief description of your request!

I will not do Foncest sorry! 

I will not do underage! 

 

I will do reader/character, or if you want Frisk I can do that as well.

If you have a request and you want to remain anonymous; you can messge me on my tumblr!

http://mekers.tumblr.com

 

Also just because you don't see a particular tag doesn't mean I don't do it! As I post chapters I will add more tags!  
Feel free to ask for something thats not mentioned!

I will also post the stories in the order that they were requested!

:3 Please and Thank you!

Let's have em peopl- er Monsters!


	2. Seasons Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request was UF Sans/Frisk at Christmas. They go skating and finally confess their feelings to one another.  
> Pure fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is suitable!  
>  ****Went back and changed something about Frisk's Gift. It's better now!****

  
"No No No No No!" Sans was  peeking through the living room curtains at a group of people singing gayly in the streets. They were making their way towards their home holding pamphlets and fake candles. The group was all humans, and most were bundled up in warm clothes or long velvet dresses as they strode through the white snow that covered the ground.  


"Ya gotta be kidd'n me!" He growled moving away from the window. He  quickly dove, slapping his boney hand down to flick off the light switch before they could see that someone was home. He tuck and rolled when he landed on the carpet and ended up laying on his ribs.He held his breath as he heard the singing grow louder.

  
He covered his skull with his hands trying to block out the annoying noise.

  
"SANS! WHAT IS THAT HORRID SOUND?!" Papyrus poked his head out of the kitchen to tilt his head at his brother. Seeing him laying on the floor wasn't a surprise; but the way he was acting was.  Sans quickly pressed one of his phalanges to his teeth in a shushing motion, his red eye lights wavering nervously at his brother.

  
_"Deck The Halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la!"_ The voices grew louder.

  
"Carolers.." Sans replied back through gritted teeth.

  
The Underground never had Carolers. If a group of Monsters were seen in a large group singing and going door to door; they'd of been dusted on the spot for being weak pansies. This was new to them. Frisk had mentioned some of the traditions that humans had and he hoped he'd never have to experience this one..

  
_"Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la!"_

  
Papyrus huffed in annoyance and quickly strode from the kitchen over to the door where Sans was laying. He was wearing a Kiss the Cook with the words DON'T scribbled in black marker above the word Kiss. Red leather pants that hung off his hip bones and black boots. You could see his rib cage through the sides of the apron. As soon as he got to Sans he rolled him away with his boot roughly. Sans hissed at him while sitting up. He rubbed his rib cage, watching as Papyrus paused on opening the door. His gloved hand tightened around the knob.

  
 "The hell ya think yer doin' Boss?" Sans was giving him a worried look.

  
_"Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la -_

  
"WATCH AND TAKE NOTES BROTHER." Papyrus threw the door open almost cracking the wall from the impact. He stood to his full height glaring menacingly at the group of humans standing on their sidewalk.

  
"LA LA LA LA LAAAH!!" He practically screamed at them. The humans stopped and some threw their candles and pamphlets in the air screaming about Monsters and running off in different directions. Papyrus grinned smugly and turned to look at Sans still sitting on the floor.

  
"YOU SEE BROTHER, THAT'S HOW YOU GET RID OF UNWANTED PESTS." He gave a "NYEH HEH HEH" and slammed the door shut and walked back into the kitchen. "NOW MAKE HASTE, AND FINISH GETTING READY! WE'RE TO BE AT THE KING'S MANSION BY 5PM PROMPTLY!"

  
Sans grumbled pushing himself up off the floor and dusting off his shorts. "Show off.." He chuckled and peeked through the curtains one last time. The humans had definetly got out of dodge.  He turned to head up the stairs.

  
This year was the Monster's first year for Christmas on the Surface. This year was special. "I'm gonna do it.." Sans muttered under his breath.  
Asgore was inviting all the Monsters to his mansion to celebrate the holiday and share in battle stories and take part in their banquet and he was going to take full advantage to the open bar, and spending time with his favorite human.  
He reached the top of the stairs and paused at his bedroom door. He stared at the  knob with hesitance. "Ugh!" He gave himself a slap on his cheek bones and opened the door to his room. His eye lights quickly traveled to his bed where a small gift was laying on an outfit he had picked out with the help of Grillby. A Button down red shirt, a black vest with a red poinsettia flower over his breast pocket, and black dress pants with red pin stripes. What could he say, the Elemental knew what looked good.

  
He shuffled over his bed,  and stared down at the small red wrapped package. The tag read "To Frisk; From Sans" He rubbed his hands over his sockets and a faint red took over his cheek bones.  
"C'mon Sans! Pull it together.. yer no baby-bones!" He reached over and set the gift aside. He shrugged off his jacket, and turtle neck sweater. His mind started trailing to thoughts of Frisk and how much she had changed in the year that they had been on the surface. The winter had made her skin lighter, and her hair was now to her shoulders. She seemed to smile more at him as the days went by. He often found himself staring at her and wanting to feel her touch when they were together. He really hoped that he makes a good impression on her tonight. He was after all; dressing up more for her then the party itself.  
He picked up the button down red shirt. Not really his style, but Asgore would sooner dust him for looking like a punk than a sophisticated monster.  

  
He slipped his boney arms through the shirt sleeves and then started to button up the shirt. "Hrmf.." He grunted fiddling with the tiny buttons. They were hard to grasp and kept slipping from his phalanges tips. He messed up a few times, and was starting to lose his patience. The button holes were not matched correctly, making him look disheveled.  
"SANS! YOU IMBECILE! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!" Sans jumped at Papyrus sudden appearance in his doorway. How did he not notice him?

  
"Jeez Boss..ya really rattled my bones there.." He chuckled; and Papyrus scoffed walking towards him. Sans took a step back but Papyrus reached out and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to him.  
"YOU ARE DISTRACTED TODAY. IS IT BECAUSE OF THE HUMAN FRISK?" He unbuttoned the shirt, and made sure to button it up correctly. Sans studied his brother's expression. He seemed to be concentrating on the task at hand rather intently. This was really out of character for him.  
Red sweat began to bead down the back of Sans skull. "Uh..Well ya..see it..uh.." He was fumbling around with his words and not sure how to say what he wanted.

  
Papyrus let go of San's shirt and put his hands on his hip bones looking down at him sternly. "YOU ARE EASY TO READ! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO DISCUSS THE HUMAN, THEN TAKE CHARGE OF YOUR EMOTIONS! I CAN FEEL YOUR MAGIC ALL OVER THE PLACE." He let out a small huff, giving Sans a softer look. He quickly held out his gloved hand, a black tie was dangling from it. Sans stared at it for a moment, before chuckling at him.

  
"Sure thing Boss. I won't letcha down.." He reached out and took the tie from him.

Papyrus grinned, and struck a pose. "YOU BEST NOT BROTHER, OR THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE DIRE! NOW HURRY UP, I WANT TO MAKE SURE MY CHRISTMAS SPAGHETTI EXTRAVAGANZA HAS TIME TO BAKE!" He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room to change his clothes.

  
Sans sighed shaking his head. Sometimes Papyrus could be really cool.  
  
"Frisk, my child.. what are you doing?" Toriel came from the kitchen wiping her paws with a hand towel. She wore a long black dress with a red Christmas vest over the top. Frisk was standing on a small ladder hanging up something.  
"Hanging up Mistletoe.." She didn't  dare look at Toriel in the eyes for she knew her cheeks would burn. Toriel chuckled, "My child, I think you are over doing it just a bit?" Toriel looked to a few other doorways with Mistletoe hanging down from each one. If someone actually paid attention there would be a smooch fest going on..

  
Frisk looked down at her, her cheeks a bright pink. "No.." She squeaked quietly.  She quickly descended the ladder, and tried to get by her mother. Toriel blocked her path giving her a playful smile. "Frisk.."  
Frisk averted her eyes. "Oh.. I think I hear Asgore calling for me! Bye Mom!" Frisk quickly ran down the hallway and through the lounge room. Toriel just giggled at her display and went back int othe kitchen to finish preparing the dinner. Guests would be arriving soon.

  
"Ugh! What am I gonna wear!?" Frisk had snuck back past the kitchen shortly after Toriel retreated. She was currently staring at her wardrobe in her room, and running her hands through her hair. "What's he gonna wear?! Oh.. what if I'm too flashy?" Frisk groaned throwing her head back.

  
She took a moment to calm down and compose herself. "Okay.. Frisk. Time to wow him!"

  
She was determined to get Sans attention. She had been low key flirting with him over the last few years, and now that they were on the surface and no longer in fear of resets she had put more effort into making him fall for her more than ever. She had also worked extra hard at learning how to sew and read patterns. Toriel had been a great help with that.  
She just hoped Sans liked what she had made him.

  
She reached out for a red turtle neck sweater dress with a black belt for an accessory. It hung nicely off her hips. She grabbed a pair of black thigh stockings. Hopping on one foot trying to pull them on, she almost slipped but regained her balance. Sans was a sucker for stockings. She'd seen the way he had eyed them the one time she had worn them. He tried to keep it a secret but it was too obvious the way his breath caught in his throat. He had quickly excused himself after that and went missing for about an hour or so.  
There came a loud ring through the mansion, and a loud bellow from Asgore. "GUESTS ARE HERE!"

  
"Shit!" Frisk quickly scrambled into the bathroom to plug in her curling iron. She wanted to curl the ends of her hair and put on a little make up just enough to enhance her features.  
  
"Come in come in!" Asgore welcomed Undyne and Alphys, Dogmay and Dogressa, Grillby and Fuku. They all gave their greetings, and made their way through the halls and into the lounge room where the large Christmas tree was at with piles of gifts piled up almost as high as the tree itself. Undyne whistled. "Color me impressed.." Alphys chuckled setting down a few gifts next to the pile.  
"They really went all out.." Alphys commented looking around at all the decorations.

  
"Hey guys!" Frisk called from the doorway. Undyne glanced over and a bright red covered his face. Alphys snickered and ran over to Frisk pulling at her skirt and giggling like a maniac.  
"OH GOSH FRISK! I KNEW IT! YOUR TOTALLY GOING TO DO IT AREN'T YOU!" Alphys squealed glancing back at Undyne who was still slightly flustered. "You clean up good Punk.." She strut over punching her shoulder playfully.

  
"Please guys.. I'm already nervous as is.." Frisk turned a bright pink thinking of the upcoming nights and her plans.

  
"I SHIP IT!" Alphys tugged on Undynes arm. Both of them wore matching Christmas sweaters, and Undyne had a green scarf around her neck. She still sported her tight black pants and combat boots. Alphys wore a black skirt and black high heels with her sweater.

  
"Ugh guys.." Frisk covered her face in embarrassment. Undyne let out a hearty chuckled, and pulled Frisk towards the kitchen. "Oh c'mon Punk! He's gonna see you and probably turn to dust from shock." Frisk squeaked, "I-I HOPE NOT!"

  
Alphys pat her back. "She was joking Frisk.." She pushed up her glasses on her nose and could smell the amazing goodies as they entered the kitchen.

  
Toriel turned to greet them, "Welcome! Don't you both look so cute!" She giggled at their blushing faces, and then her eyes rest on Frisk. "Oh my! Frisk you look lovely my child!" She ran over and brushed her hair behind her ear and gave her smile. It really did suit her better then he deranged smile from all those years ago.

  
Undyne happened to glance up and noticed the Mistletoe and snickered. She nudged Alphys in the side and pointed up. Alphys glanced up and her face burned a bright red. "UMMFP!" She was silenced by Undyne grabbing and dipping her into a kiss. Frisk and Toriel couldn't help but stare, and it seemed to go on for quite a few seconds..

  
Alphys face was beat red when Undyne finally released her hold on her. She pushed Undynes face from hers and looks away. Undyne chuckled letting her stand back up right. "Fuhuhuh.."  
"Oh! Why hello Grillby.." Toriel greeted the Flame man as he entered the kitchen, all to aware of the Mistletoe and quickly side stepped Undyne and Alphys who were standing there  with their arms around each other.

  
"Ma'am.. Would you like some help?" He gestured to the food. Toriel gasped and nod her head. "Oh that would be wonderful!" She gestured to what need to be completed and Grillby went right to it.  
Frisk sighed, she was starting to get jittery.

  
The bell rang loud again, and her heart thumped hard in her chest. Undyne chuckled while waggling her eye brows at her. Frisk scoffed and quickly pushed past them to see who arrived. She wasn't about to keep taking the sass from the over bearing Fishwoman, and her nerd girlfriend.

  
She had just walked around the corner when she ran right into something hard and pointy. "Uph." She was knocked back but a warm hand caught her around her waist and pulled her upright again. She heard a familiar deep chuckle and opened her eyes too see Sans grinning mischievously at her.

  
"Heh fallin' for me already eh sweetheart?" He winked, catching the bright pink coloring flood to her face. "Too late.." She whispered under her breath and quickly composed her self. She noticed he still had his arm around her waist and gave him a knowing look.

  
He shrugged his shoulders and released his hold on her. She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest taking a good look at him. He seemed to be doing the same thing. She could feel his gaze run up and down her figure and pause a little more on her curves and feet.

  
She couldn't believe how good he looked in a vest suit. Man did red and black compliment him to a tee. She chewed on the bottom of her lip as she tried not to stare too hard. Sans cleared his throat grabbing her attention. "See somethin' ya like doll?" He had a shit eating grin on his face now. Frisk felt her face burn brighter and stuttered out a retort.  
"D-Do you?"

  
Sans let out a low rumble and closed the gap between them. He leaned in close and held her chin firmly in his phalanges. Frisk could feel her pulse in her ears, and couldn't look away from his wavering eye lights. "Course I do.. sweetheart." He let his phalanges linger and wanted nothing more to capture her lips with the way she was quivering under his stare. He quickly released her and took a step back giving her a playful wink.

  
"T-Thanks.." She replied, trying to hide her face with her curls. "You looks.. amazing Sans." She glanced back up at him, and his cheek bones turned a light red and he coughed into his hand.

  
"Ya well.. I gotta hand it ta Grillby. He really knows how ta dress." Frisk finally noticed that he had a few small gifts under his other arm. "Oh.. here.. you can put those in the lounge room." She gestured for him to follow.  
He did with pleasure as his eye lights followed the curves of her body as she walked.  
"Shit.." He cursed under his breath, those stockings would be the death of him. She turned to point to the tall pile of Gifts, and Sans looked rather stunned.

  
"Geez. ya'll went all out huh?" He chuckled placing his gifts on the floor next to the tree. Well as close as he could get. Frisk giggled and clasped her hands behind her back.  
"Yeah.. Mom and Asgore really wanted to give to the Monsters this year.. There's a gift for everyone." She smiled, looking off in the distance. A sense of pride washing over her. Sans watched her for a moment and could feel himself wanting to touch her again. He quickly shook his head.

  
"Say D--"

  
"Sans! I.. wanna give you your gift before anyone else.." Frisk suddenly blurts out interrupting him. She was blushing and looking at him anxiously. He blinks and rubs the back of his skull. "Heh.. Sure sweet heart.. lay it on me."

  
"Okay! But.. You gotta come out side.." She tugs him by his shirt sleeve trying to get him to follow her. He shrugs while following her out into the hall and towards the back of the house through the large dining room and out the glass sliding doors. All the while he took notice of all the Mistletoe that she had.. so avoided taking him under. He couldn't help but grin cheekily.

  
It was chilly outside, the snow hadn't been disturbed out side of a few yards from the house. She trudged ahead of him grasping her arms and turning to glance over her shoulder at him to make sure he was still there. He flashed a toothy grin at her, and she smiled back. Her heart was beginning to race, and hoped he would like it.

  
"Where we headed doll?" Sans asked after walking for a few minutes. His suit pants were getting went from the snow. She had boots on that went up to her knees, so she wasn't as effected. "Just a little further!" She called back. Up ahead she could see the small pond that had frozen over. A huge rock was situated next to the water, where she had stashed his gift for him.

  
Sans huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets, his left hand gripping the small gift. He had wanted to give it the gift to her in private. So far this situation was favoring him.  
"You okay back there? You're not cold are you?" She huffed and walked up a small slope the pound coming into full view now. "Heh you know the cold goes right through me sweetheart.." He chuckles. Frisk rolls her eyes, "I forgot how resistant you were to mother nature.."

  
"Heh, issokay I forgive ya." She glared at him and he winked back at her. They both finally stopped a few feet from the Pond.  
"Heh, didn' know you had a pond back 'ere.." Sans looked thoughtfully at it. It was frozen over, not a crack in site. "Asgore had it put back here a few months ago.. I knew it would freeze.." She slowly edged over towards the rock.

  
"Is this whatcha wanted to give me?" He looked at her with a raised brow bone. "Pfft no.." She scrunched her nose at him and turned to pull a large black bag from behind the rock.  
"This..is what I wanted to give you.." Frisk smiled shyly at him as she walked over to hand it to him. He dead panned and stared at her quizzically. "I know the weed calls me a trash bag, but geez sweet heart I didn' think ya'd take it ta heart.."

  
Frisk groans and shoves it against his rib cage. "Just open it you bone head!"

  
He huffed uneasily and grasped the bag in his hands. What ever it was had a decent weight to it. He tugged at the side of the bag with one of his sharp phalanges and ripped the trash bag open easily. When he pulled the bag away his eye sockets widened and the tiny red eye lights that had been wavering with uncertainty now shown brightly and doubled in size at his excitement.

  
"N-No way!" He laughed and pulled out a black leather jacket with red stitching. It had a soft fur trim around the hood, like his old black one. There were gold studs were he could detach it if he wanted. The zipper was gold, and there were patches on each arm of skull and cross bones. The pockets were deep, and even had a hidden pocket inside at the front.

  
"T-This is awesome!" He held it up and looked back to Frisk. She was blushing a bright red and fidgeting nervously. "T-Turn it around.." She smiled.

  
He quickly turned the jacket to look at the back and there was a Giant Gaster Blaster embroidered on the back of it. Underneath it read "The Judge." He could feel his soul tug hard in his rib cage as he felt the texture of the leather. He then held it to his chest. "C'mere kid!" He gestured with his other arm.

  
Frisk giggled and walked over to him, when she was close enough he reached out and pulled her to him and held her against him. "This is the best gift I've ever received.." He nuzzled his face into her hair. Frisk hugged him back, and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you like it.. I worked so hard on it.."

  
Sans tensed up suddenly and pulled her away just enough for him to look down at her face. "You mean you made this?" His eye lights were shining. She looked down at his vest, "Yeah.. I learned hot to sew .. and read patterns.. and -" She was pulled into another hug and she giggled at him.

  
"Thanks babe.." He whispered against her ear. Frisk felt her face heat up, and gripped the back of his vest harder. "Your welcome Sans.."

  
After a few more moments he let her go and quickly tugged the jacket on. He was grinning like a maniac, and zipped up the front half way. "Heh fits like a glove." He beams proudly at her.  
"So..was that all ya wanted ta do?" He tilted his skull at her. Surely she didn't bring him out here just for that. Frisk looked over to the pond. "I thought we could Ice skate!"  
Sans let out a small purr. Which caught her off guard. "It's been a few years.. but why not." He winked and waved his hand. Suddenly Frisk was lifted a few inches off the ground. She fumbled slightly and looked down at her feet. A red magic was covering her boots forming ice skate blades.

  
"Oh wow!"  She looked over to Sans. He winked at her, and suddenly his shoes also had red ice skate blades. "Gotta love Magic.." He snorted. Frisk quickly hobbled over to the pond and lightly tapped on the ice. "Yup! We're good!" She slowly walked out a few steps and took a deep breath. Sans was a little slower getting out onto the ice.  
He waved his arms trying to balance himself and Frisk reached out to catch him. He was sweating and nod his head at her.

  
"Thanks Doll.. " She smiled and let him lower his arms to get used to the skates. "Do you remember how?" Frisk starting pushing her feet apart and back in and she started gliding away from him. He grunted. "Course I do..Like riding a bike.." He put some weight on his left root and kicked off with his right and he was gliding forward and making it look like a breeze.  
Frisk just watched him as he circled around her, and gave her a wink. "Tch.. show off!" Frisk shouted at him. Sans stuck out his tongue and turned around skating backwards. "want me ta teach ya?" He slid over to her and skid to a halt. Frisk crossed her arms and looked away from him, but smiled coyly.

  
"I'm fine thanks.." Sans rolled his eye lights and reached out to grasp her hands. "Ain't takin no for an answer sweetheart.." He shoved back and began to pull her along. She gasped and tried to keep her balance as she followed his lead.

  
"That's is.." He smiled watching her feet and pulled her closer to him. She squeaked and looked up into his face. He grinned down at her, and suddenly his hands were on her hips. "Ready ta go up?" Frisk's eyes widened and she grasped onto him tightly.

  
"Wha-wha?" "Heh relax..and trust me.." Suddenly Frisks feet left the ice and she was being lifted into the air above him. He held her hips steadily and spun in a small circled. Frisk's heart was racing and she watching as the scenery went by, and tried not to make him lose his balance. She suddenly felt him let go of her and she dropped from the air and he caught her bridal style in his arms. "Heh.. Did ya like that?"  
Frisk puffed out her cheeks and grumbled. Sans laughed deeply and came to a halt to let her down. She gripped onto his arm and found her balance. "geez Sans, a little more warning next time.."

  
"How's this for a warnin'" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small red gift box, and placed it in her hands. Frisk stared down at it, gasping in surprise. "Oh Sans! You didn't have to!!" She smiled up at him; her eyes shining brightly.  
He blushed lightly, and shrugged shoving his hands back into his jacket pockets. "S'nothin.. wanted ta give ya somethin' special.." He watched her open the small box.  
Her face lit up more, and then her eyes wavered. In the box was a white milky bracelet that resembled bone. "No way.. Is this really?" Sans let out a small grunt of acknowledgement. It felt smooth in her hands and had a slightly chalk texture to it. She smiled when she the small heart hanging from it with a lock and key charm on either side that look like they had been chizzled into shape. The heart was glass and it swirled a bright red like it was alive. His magic? She turned the bracelet in her hands and noticed on the other side it was engraved. "The keeper of my Soul is You.."

  
Frisk read the line over and over again,and then quickly looked back up at Sans. He was closer now and his cheeks were even more red, and he was hesitating. "I..Uh.." He stammered.

  
"Look.. I really l-love you.. 'ave fer..awhile now. I want you to be the one.. to hold my soul.." He began to sweat. Frisk could feel tears brimming at how sweet he was being. "Sans.." He jumped at how meek she sounded and quickly gazed down into her eyes.  She was looking at him with so much warmth and love..His breath caught in his throat.

  
"I do too.." She whispered to him.. If it had been any lower Sans wouldn't of caught it. He felt his soul thrum hard in his rib cage as she threw her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips against his teeth. He was stunned at the sudden sensation over taking his body and  snaked one hand into her hair and another around her waist holding her close to him. She was so warm, and soft. Her scent drove him mad as he nipped at the bottom of her lip. She pulled away gasping looking at him with glazed over eyes.

  
He grinned and kissed her again before setting her down. "C-Can't believe.. all this time.." She mumbled happily. She took the bracelet and slipped it on her right hand. "Me too.." He chuckled brushing her hair behind her ear. He then grasped her hands and rubbed over her knuckles with his thumbs. "So..all that flirtin.. ya tryin' ta seduce me with them stockin's of yers.." He growled playfully at her.  
She blushed a bright red and nod her head.

  
"Knew it.." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I gotta get ya back sweetheart..Don't think I didn't notice all that Mistletoe.. "  
Frisk squeaked and he winked down at her.

  
"C'mon we betta get back before someone notices that we're missin.."

  
Frisk huffed "Too late..Undyne and Alphys already know.." Sans face palmed. "Wow.. great.. not what I wanted ta hear.." He sighed letting go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her again. "Can't we stay like this..just for a little longer?" Frisk whined gripping on to the front of his jacket.

  
Sans hummed in response resting his chin on top of her head. "Kay.. just fer a lil longer.."

  
Frisk buried her face into the cool leather, and sighed happily. "Hey Sans.."

  
"Hmm?" He shut his sockets enjoying her warmth.

  
"I love you.." She replied shyly.

  
He gripped her harder.. "Love ya too babe.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Sans goes to Grillby's but finds that's its closed for the first time in Sans existence. Needing a drink he finds his way to a different bar only to realize it's a human strip club. The girl of the night goes by Angel.. but Sans knows her by Frisk.. and he's livid.


	3. Her name was Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sans goes to a bar/strip club because Grillby's is closed. There he sees Frisk on stage and decides to take charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one! Enjoy! :D

"It's not possible.."  Sans whispered in utter shock. He stood in front of the glass door to his favorite bar in a stupor. The inside was dark and all the lights were off. Chairs were set on top of the tables and the familiar warmth was no where to be found.

  
His hand reached up to lightly slide his phalanges against the glass. His eye lights traveling down to look at the sign that was taped to it.

  
****Grillby's Will Be Closed Due to a Family Emergency-Until Further Notice****

  
Sans sighed resting his temple against the door with a loud clank. "I can't believe this..He neva even closed when we moved up 'ere.." He stepped back and shoved his pockets into his blue hoodie. It was pretty late at night, and the air was moist from the earlier drizzle.

  
"Tch.. man, you owe me Grillbz..everythin' betta be okay." He turned to look down the street. The street lights illuminated the sidewalk, and a few shops that were still open made it more comfortable to travel at night. San's rarely ever went to another bar, so he wasn't too familiar with the others around.

  
"Hmm.. need to find a decent joint.." He shuffled on down the street keeping an eye socket out for any signs of a bar. He had a rough day today. The bags under his eye sockets were a sure sign of stress. He had moved his hot dog stand to a food market and had went to check out the other stalls before setting up. When he returned he found that his cart had been stolen.

  
He ran his left hand down the side of his skull in agitation. He had teleported almost all over the surrounding area and not a hot dog or stand in site. He was craving Grillby's homemade special Ketchup. He grit his teeth and quickened his pace. His eye lights darted from across the street to in front of him. Something finally caught his attention after walking a few blocks down the street.

  
In bright pink neon was the sharp of a Martini glass and the silhouette of a human woman wrapping her legs around the stem of the drink. "Huh.." He stopped in front of the building. The windows were blacked out, and XXX was across both of them. There was a bouncer leaning against the door a few feet away from him. "Hey buddy.. this place gotta bar?" Sans gestured to the building with his thumb.

  
The bouncer was a tall blonde man. He had broad shoulders and wore a tight black shirt and dress pants. He turned his head to look at the short skeleton monster that was standing before him. It wouldn't be the first time a Monster wanted to check out the scene. He snicked and crossed his arms over his chest.

  
"Sure does.. among other things..Can't say we get too many monster's here.." Sans had tilted his skull slightly as he glanced back at the windows. This place had an odd vibe coming from it, but he could really care less. He just wanted a strong drink.. or two, or three.

  
"Kay, can I go in?" Sans walked closer to the entrance. The guy held out his hand, and smirked. "Need to see some ID first lil skele'man" Sans rolled his eye lights at the comment, and fished out his wallet from his jacket pocket. He pulled out his ID and flashed it at the man.

  
He glanced at it and gave him a thumbs up. "Enjoy yourself.." He opened the door, and Sans slowly sauntered inside. As soon as the door shut behind him, he could hear the loud music blaring, and the flashing colored lights over the ceiling. He pushed through another glass door and took in the scene unfolding before him.

  
There was a bar to his right, and a dance floor with a stage to his left. There were cages hanging up from the ceiling..and human woman in very skimpy outfits.. "Oh..Stars.." His cheek bones turned a bright blue and he quickly averted his gaze back to the bar. He had heard of the humans having bars like this. Woman walking around topless. He just never thought he'd stumble upon one.  
He didn't even chance a look at the stage. He just  had happened to see three poles in his peripheral vision. He quickly paced over to the bar and pushed through some of the people crowding around the bar. The noise was so loud, and there were a lot of woman rubbing up on the men.

  
He tapped his hand down on the bar top, and the guy behind it caught his eye. He gave a snort and walked over and leaning over the top to look down at the skeleton who was almost too short to reach it. "What can I getcha shorty?" He chuckled at his joke. Sans glared at him, and clenched his fist. "The strongest drink ya got.. and make it a double." The bartender looked at him in surprise and nod his head. "Sure thing.." He turned his back to him and grabbed a few bottles that were on the wall of bottles.

  
Sans hummed in response and winced as he caught site of a woman grinding down on a guys lap. "Geez.." He tried not to blush, and scrambled on an empty bar stool. A girl next to him, flashed him a smile and playful wink. He gave a have smiled back, and quickly turned his head away. He didn't want to socialize with the crowd here.

  
"Here ya go. Careful, it'll knock you on yer ass.." He slid a glass to him, it was a bright green color and it smelled of rubbing alcohol. Sans snickered and took the drink and took a sip. "Heh, not bad.." It stung on the way down, but left a minty fresh taste in his mouth. It would take a few more to actually do anything. He had a rather large tolerance, and unless the alcohol was infused with magic he was only going to get a small buzz.

  
The bartender took that as a good thing, and walked off to serve other people. Sans slowly lost himself in thought, the music slowly being muted in the background. Seeing so many woman walking around in nothing but their skimpys, was starting to make him uncomfortable. He adjusted his shorts, and cleared his throat when he noticed another woman with long brown hair staring at him. He rubbed the back of his skull nervously, and noticed she was walking over to him.

  
"Shit.." He muttered and she leaned on the bar top. She only had pasties covering her nipples, and a bright green thong on that was stretched up too high over her hip bones. "Hey cutie! Don't think I've ever seen you here before!" She flicked her hair over her left shoulder trying to look more appealing. As if her large breasts weren't enough of a distraction. Sans found himself staring down at them, and quickly tried to compose himself.

  
"Heh, ya.." His voice cracked and he mentally kicked himself. He never oogled Frisk like this. He was a gentlemen for stars sake! Sure it'd been awhile since he had last gotten any, and honestly he always wanted to know what it was like with a human. He had researched enough on line to know the basics. Most of their sexual acts were very similar to how monsters did it. Except the whole soul business humans were mostly physical.

  
"You okay? My names Reida.. I can show you around if you liike.." She winks at him. Sans stiffens and he takes a large gulp of his drink. He slammed it down on the counter top a little too hard getting a glare from the Bartender. "Heh, I'm okay. I'm just here for the booze." There was no way he was going to pun her, he'd never get her to leave if he started being friendly.

  
She frowned slightly, but shurgged her shoulders. "Well if you change your mind.. I'm free after 1AM.." She shot him another wink and strut off towards a group of males over in the corner of the bar. Sans tried not to stare at her bare cheeks, but it was hard. "Stars.. I shouldn't of come here.."

  
Suddenly the music cut off, and and a loud voice came over the bar.

  
**"LAADDIEES AND GENTLEMEN! THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE TONIGHT! I KNOW MOST OF YOU ARE HERE FOR THE SHOW! SHE'S QUITE THE SITE FOR SORE EYES! HERE'S YOUR ENTERTAINMENT FOR THE NIGHT! GIVE IT UP FOOOR ANNNGEEEELLL!!!!!"**

  
The lights dimmed and spotlights hit the stage. The music changed drastically, and a long slender leg poked slowly through the black curtains on the stage. A few whistles were heard over the bar. Sans leaned back to get a glimpse of what was going on.

  
A hand reached through the curtains after wards and flicked the wrist. Suddenly the curtain was thrown open and a young woman strut on stage in a pair of dark blue heels. Sans was drawn to her figure immediately. It looked strangely familiar. "That can't be right.." He furrowed his brow bones and slid off his bar stool. Just one peek couldn't hurt.. right?

  
He shoved through the crowd standing on his tip toes to get a better look. The woman had long brown hair and it curled seductively over her shoulders.

  
More whistles and cheering were thrown around the bar, and people were starting to watch the show more. Sans finally pushed through far enough to see what was happened.

  
"..Holy shit... Frisk." Sans growled, gripping his drink harder in his grasp.

  
She was wearing a dark blue baby doll with feathers and sliver sparkles around the hem. Her breast were squeezed together firmly in the top. Sans could feel his cheek bones turning blue. His eye lights slowly traveled over her hips where he noticed she was wearing a matching blue thong. "Damn kid.." He took a sharp breath, and then noticed she was grasping the pole on the front of the stage.  
"Work it baby!" A man close by shouted at her. Sans narrowed his sockets. He didn't like that.

  
"Ow Ow!" Another one called to her. Frisk gave a sly smile, and ran her hands over her breasts slowly and then down her sides and rested on her hips. She leaned forward and jiggled them at the crowd. A few dollar bills were thrown up on stage and she winked playfully at the man. Sans was shaking.. How could she do this! Wasn't this considered degrading?

  
Frisk grasped a hold of the pole in both of her hands, and wrapped her right leg up and around it. She leaned back and rocked her pelvis up and bit down on her bottom lip, making the men rush closer to the stage. Sans huffed and quickly turned his back to the stage. There was a loud cheer and whistling suddenly and Sans didn't dare turn around. He walked back over to the bar tender, and got his attention.

  
"Hey!" He grumbled. The guy turned to look at him. "Need another?" He gestured to the drink in Sans hand. "No.. I gotta question about the girl up there.. I noticed you pertain to a certain crowd. Any chance of getting alone time with her?" He jerked his skull back towards the stage.

  
"Ehh.. She's a favorite here. It'll cost you quite a bit just to get her alone. With you being a monster, I dunno how'd she'd react."

  
Sans snickered. Oh he knows how she'll react all right. "How much?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. The bartender sighed and leaned over the bar to him.

"Probably too much for you buddy.." Sans shrugged and pulled out about 5g and flashed it at the man. His eyes widened and he stood up straight. "That'll get you here and the entire night.." He outstretched his hand. Sans chuckled and placed the bills in his hand.

  
"We have VIP rooms in the back, I'll have one of the guys show it to you before her shows over.." Sans nod his head and glanced towards the stage.  
Frisk had discarded her top, and was now hanging upside down from the poll rubbing up her stomach and teasingly over her breasts. Sans clenched his glass too hard and it shattered in his palms. He hissed and shook his hand letting the remnants of the shards fall to the floor.

  
After a few more agonizing minutes the show was ending. She had flicked her thong into the crowd, but Sans had flicked his wrist and it disappeared and re-appeared into his hand. He shoved it in his jacket, and tried to push down the jealousy and desire he was feeling. If he knew she was this lewd.. well.. He would of done something about it a long time ago.

  
"Stars kid.. your in for a bad time.." He pulled up his hood and walked towards the back. A guy was waiting by the door and watched Sans approach. "You the guy for Angel?" Sans chuckled at the name, it was ironic they called her that. She was the savior of Monster kind after all. "Yup." He replied coolly.

  
"Follow me," He gestured to him to follow him through the door. Sans walked after him giving one last glance over at Frisk as she collected the money and ran back behind stage. The guy led him down a dark hallway and into another room that had a large bed on it, and a small couch in the middle of the room. "She'll be here in a few minutes.."

  
Sans looked around the room, his grin growing more smug. "The room sound proof?" He causally asked the guy before he left. He paused and gave Sans a suspicious look. "...For the most part.. Don't try anything stupid.. You'll be kicked outta here faster than you can blink.."

  
Sans chuckled at that. "Shame I don't blink.." The guy just arched his brow at him, before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Sans walked over to the couch and flopped down. He waved his hand and changed the lighting dynamic of the room, making it shadow him in darkness.  
  
"Angel! You were wonderful!" The man behind the stage greeted her. He was a tall skinny guy with short black curly hair and wore a pink dress shirt and black leather pants. She was covering her breasts and holding the cash in her hands. "Thanks Gene.." She waled over to a table and picked up her clothes. "Not now, hunny. You have a guest that's paid a lot of money to spend time with youu!" He held up a fresh pair of lace panties for her. Frisk shrugged, and took them from him.

  
"What kind of guy is he?" She set down her earnings and slipped the panties up and over her ass. The guy shrugged. "Not sure, just that he paid for the rest of the night to have you alone. Be careful hunny, if he tries anything funny you get outta there. We'll deal with him." He grasped Frisk's shoulder and gave her a thumbs up with his other hand. She turned and grabbed a black lacy bra and put it on.  
"Thanks Gene, it means a lot." She giggled, and turned on her heel to go through the back door to the room where Sans was waiting.  
  
Sans adjusted his shorts. They were really uncomfortable and a forming bulge wasn't helping him. He kept rubbing over the fabric of her panties in his jacket pocket. He lifted his eye lights to the door when he heard a small click. The door slowly opened and Frisk peeked her head in.

  
She couldn't see him sitting on the couch, but she stepped in slowly. "Good evening, I'm Angel.." She was about to walk towards the middle of the room when Sans cleared his throat and spoke up.  
"Don't come any closer.. Just stand there until I tell you to move.." He tried to change the octave of his voice. He knew if he didn't try she'd pin point him easily. Frisk looked towards the couch. So he he liked to watch. Fine with her, she didn't need any weirdos grinding on her.

  
"Alright.. So Mr...?"

  
"Don't worry bout it.. Now why don'tcha do a nice little strip tease for me.." Sans tugged at the waist band of his shorts freeing his member. He had to concentrate really hard to not make it glow blue with his magic.

  
Frisk nod her head, and slowly mimicked what she did out on stage by running her hands over the curves of her body. She tilted her head back and firmly cupped her breasts in her hands, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes never leaving the spot where Sans was.

  
He slowly stroked up the length of his member watching her intently. She was so sexy. Her skin was tanned beautifully, and the way she was looking at him made his member twitch in excitement. "That's it.. nice and slow.." He said in a dark voice. It sent chills down her back, and mad her legs quiver.

  
She slowly turned around moving her hips in a circular motion, when he back was finally to him, she glanced over her shoulder and gave him smouldering look.

  
"Stars.." His breath caught in his throat at her show. He drug his phalanges over the tip of his cock and stroked it down with more pressure. He gasped, and watched as she began to unclasp her bra. She held it too her chest and slowly turned back to face him. She teased him by only flashing the upper part of her breasts at him. He could feel his tongue forming in his mouth pressing up against the back of his teeth.

  
"So.. beautiful.." He praise her. Frisk blushed slightly. Sure she had heard "Sexy, Hot, Banging..but no one ever really called her beautiful. She let the bra drop to the floor and ran her hands up and over her breats giving them a light squeeze.

  
"Mmm.. yeah..fuck.." He gasped. "Turn around baby girl.." His voice rumbled deeply from within his chest. Frisk felt the junction in between her legs slick at the lust in his voice. She nod her head and turned her back to him.

  
Sans wasted no time in advancing on her. Frisk gasped in shock.

  
"ya like being a little diry girl? Eh?" Sans whispered against her ear as he pressed firmly against her back. He was squeezing her breasts in his hands, relishing how soft and squishy they were. "Fuck." He grunted rolling his hips against her ass. Frisk let out a repressed moan, and turned to look at her assailant. Sans buried his face into the back of her neck, letting out a warning growl.

  
"Keep forward sweetheart.." Frisk gulped and turned her head. "Ya know what ya do to me babe.." He rubbed the head of his cock against her inner thighs. Frisk could feel the magic thrumming from it. Wait magic? "S-SANS?!" Frisk blurted outl; her face a dark red. She tried to scramble out of his hold, but he held fast.

  
"Nu uh, yer going to be punished.." He grasped the back of her hair and forced her to lean over. He took his other hand and smacked her left ass cheek. Frisk let out a whimper. "You like it when people watch your lewd displays?" He tightened his grip on her hair and she hissed at him. She reached up to try and free her hair, but her hands were suddenly yanked forwards and her wrists her bound together in a blue aura. "Know what it feels like to have everyone see your girl.. YOUR MINE.." He smacked her left ass cheek again. It was turning a nice shade of red. He gave it a light squeeze afterwards.

  
"Oh fuck..Sans!" She whimpered. This was making her core pulse with need. "Mm..I like it when you call my name babe.." Sans ran his hand down her back feeling her spine, and shuddered. "I'm gonna make it to where everyone knows not to touch you.." He freed her hair, and gripped her hips tightly. Frisk whimpered and let out a small gasp. She'd bruise if he held on any harder.

  
He took his left and and reached in between her legs, slipping his phalanges between her folds. Frisk shook with anticipation and let out a moan at the contact. "Stars you so fuckin wet for me.." He panted letting is tongue hang from his mouth.. He brushed against her entrance and Frisk bucked back against him. He squeezed her hip with his right hand to keep her steady.

  
"Ah ah.. be a good girl.." He cooed at her. He slowly slid one digit inside and curled his finger. Frisk whimpered and wished she could touch herself. "Saaans~"

  
"Mm.. your so warm.." He slid a second digit, using a scissor motion to stretch her. She wouldn't need much preparing for how slick she was. Sans could smell her arousal and it was driving his senses wild. He was trying his hardest not to ravage her. He curled his fingers brushing a bunch of nerves. Frisk keened and arched her back towards him.

  
"Ya like that baby girl?" Sans quickened his fingers curling over and over again while thrusting up into her. Frisk began to pant and drool began to drip down her chin. "Hah~ Saaans..Sans..uhm..a-almost..p-please.." Her legs were trembling and the ball of tension was building more and more in her core.

  
"C'mon cum for me babe.." Sans slapped her ass cheek again and it sent Frisk reeling with pleasure. Her tension finally snapping and white lights flooding her vision. Her muscles clamped down around San's phalanges and her body shook. He slowed his fingers letting her ride out her orgasm, and finally pulled from her. She panted heavily and hung her head trying to enjoy the small after shocks.

  
"Heh.. my turn." Sans chuckled and Frisk felt something brush against her entrance, she noticed a faint blue glow from behind her. He had muted the color?! Sans groaned in response. Slicking the head of his cock against her lips. "Yeah.." Sans huffed and slowly pushed the head of his cock into her. Frisk gasped and could feel her walls being stretched deliciously as he slowly pushed inch by inch into her. Frisk wiggled her hips trying to get him to go faster.

  
"Heh, you've been bad.. tell me.. are ya gonna strip anymore?" Sans asked mockingly over her shoulder. Frisk glared at him and he rolled his hips forwards eliciting another gasp from her.

  
"No.." She replied whining. Sans hummed in repose and rolled his hips again causing Frisk to arch her back. "Fuck..your so tight babe.." He reached forward to cup her breasts and pulled her back against him. Frisk whined at the new sensation as Sans massaged and pinched at her nipples. "Saans.. oh..feels..good.." Frisk leaned her head back against his shoulder. Sans nuzzled his teeth against her neck and rolled his hips again. Frisk whimpered in reply as he turned her into a mess.

  
He suddenly pulled from her, and she gasped. He lifted her with his magic and turned her to face him. He motioned with his finger and walked her over to the couch he had been sitting on. He flopped down and spread his legs stroking his cock while giving her a smug grin. Frisk felt the magic on her soul and she was forced down onto her knees. She looked up at him with a surprised expression. Sans ran his tongue over his teeth and gestured to his cock with his free hand.

  
"I want to feel those lips on my cock.." He grunted reached out to pull her closer to his crotch by her hair. His cocked bumped up against her cheek. Frisk blushed a bright red and lifted up her bound wrists. Sans chuckled and suddenly her wrists were bound to the couch on either side of his femurs. "Wait Sa-" He took the chance and popped his cock into her mouth.

  
"Fuck.." He hissed and threw his head back and her wet cavern. Frisk whimpered as he forced her head down all the way to his pelvis. She could hardly breath and was having some trouble adjusting to his size. She could taste herself on him, and a slight tingle of magic from him. He didn't really taste of anything from what she could tell. He pushed her head back and down.

  
Frisk lapped her tongue up the under neath of his shaft, and he gasped loosening his grip in her hair. "Yeah.. you like suckin' my cock babe.." He growled watching her take his full length again. "Hey..look at me.." He glared at her through half lidded sockets. Frish blushed more as she looked up at him. His left eye was blazing blue with magic and his face was flushed a bright blue.  His mouth was open and she could see the faint glow of his tongue.

  
"That's it... take my cock." Frisk could feel herself getting more turned on by this. She rubbed her thighs together subconsciously. She bobbed her head up and down swirling her tongue over the tip of his head. She watched as he closed his sockets and his tongue loll out of his mouth. He was panting, and his legs would twitch with the bobbing of her head.  
Frisk gave the head of his cock a strong suck and he popped out of her mouth with a loud 'Pop'

  
He groaned and flicked his wrist and she was thrown on the bed. Frisk squeaked and looked between her spread legs as Sans shrugged off his clothes and made his way over to her. She flushed brightly clamping her legs shut feeling more venerable. Sans chuckled and waved his finger in a "No-No" gesture.

  
Sans titled his head back grinning devilishly at her and Frisk swore she felt a rush of fluids between her legs. Suddenly her legs were forced apart by Sans magic and he slowly crawled on all fours and up in between her legs. Frisk whimpered and gripped the bed sheets below her.

  
Sans hummed happily and squeezed her inner thighs. "Mm..Fuck.. you smell to intoxicating.." Frisk wriggled under his gaze. "S-Sans.." She whispered anxiously. "Heh.. Mm I'll take good care of you babe.." Frisk watched with wide eyes as he lowered his skull to her center, and saw his blue tongue poke from in between his teeth.

  
Before she could protest she flung her head back in ecstasy. "Ahhhnphff! S-Saans~" He had deviled his tongue into her entrance, and slid it out and over her clit. Her legs trembled and she gasped as his tongue curled around her nub and he sent waves of magic over her. It was so intense. "Sans!" She keened feeling her toes curl. Just a little more..

  
Sans inserted two digits and began to curled his fingers while steadily licking her clit with rough licks. Frisk reached down to grasp at his skull. Sans chuckled and the vibrations from him sent her over the edge once more. Her thighs clamped around his skull and her body shook with the orgasms. She almost forgot to breath and relaxed her legs panting. "Omg..Sans.. that.. was.. amazing.." She huffed looking down at him. He lifted his head licking the slick from his teeth.

  
"Ya taste amazng..sweet heart.. I could taste you all day.." He bared his canines at her and she squeaked. He pulled himself up and posed the head of his cock at her entrance. "Time for the finale.." He grinned and thrust into her. Frisk arched her back grabbing the sheets.

  
"Ahn~ So Good~" He pulled out and slammed forward hilting inside her. Frisk mewled wrapping her legs around his hips and grasped his clavicles. She glares at him and pulled him down for a rough kiss. Sans complied while thrusting with a fast pace into her. He slid his tongue into her mouth eating up her moans and gasps.

  
He could feel her muscles tightening and grunted in response. Frisk felt her body building up again. "Nngh...again.." She moaned into his mouth. Sans chuckled and pulled away licking up her throat.

  
"Thats right babe.. I'm going to make you cum all over my cock.." He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and pis-toned into her tight cunt with renewed fervor. Frisk practically screamed in pleasure, "yes! Yes! Sans! Oh Fuck!"

  
Her toes were curling.. "Please! Please! I'm gonna cum!" She buried her face into his clavicle and he growled into her throat.

  
"Cum for me babe.. cum all over my cock.." He snarled clamping his teeth down on the junction of her neck and shoulder. The pain and pleasure from the sudden bite sent Frisk over the edge. Stars burst behind her vision as her body shook and her legs tightened around his hips. The tightening of her muscles as he pumped into her brought on his climax. He let out a cry of relief as he filled her up with his seed.

  
Frisk moaned at the warm filling sensation and the magic filling her body. He rolled his hips once last time and let himself fall on top of her. Both laid there panting and trying to regain their sense. His member dissipated with his magic leaving Frisk feel empty, but not fulfilled. She could still feel his cum flowing out of her and all over the bed.

  
"Wow...that was... amazing.." Frisk giggled, running her hands over the back of his spine. Sans shuddered and nuzzled his face into her neck.

  
"Mm..your amazing.." He wrapped his arms around her. He was tired, and she was so warm and squishy. "So.. soft.." He murmured under his breath.

  
"Sans.." Frisk shook him.

  
Only deep breaths was her response.

  
"You did not fall asleep!" She groaned and threw her head back against the pillow. "Fine..bonehead.." She chuckled rubbing his skull with her fingers. "After all you did get me for the entire night.."

  
Sans snorted and raised up to look at her. "Try for the rest of yer life.." He winked playfully at her. Frisk blushed and tried to hide her face. "No way.."

  
Sans chuckled "Yes way.. whaddya say? Be mine?" He poked at her sides causing her to giggle.

  
"Okay!" She replied happily. San's eye lights turned into small blue hearts and he closed the distance and pressed his teeth to her lips in a tender kiss.

  
"I'm the luckiest monster around.." He bragged and nuzzled back into her.

  
"I'll say.." She snorted at her remark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Swapfell Sans/reader. Sans wants to breed his mate!


	4. Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Swapfell Sans/ Reader Breeder Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did okay! If not please let me know so I can change it up!

"S-Sans! I don't understand what's wrong!" You knelt down to check on him. He was panting heavily and his face was a bright blue. The usually blue stars on his eyes had turned red in color.. You reached out to touch him, but he slapped your hand away. You pulled your hand up to your chest from the stinging sensation.

  
"Don't pity me.." He rumbled lowly.

  
Sweat was dripping from the back of his skull off his mandible, and puddling on the floor in front of him. His bones were starting to give off a blue aura.

  
"Sans! This is no time to be stubborn! Tell me what's wrong! Do I need to get Papyrus?!" You were fearful; you'd never seen him act like his. His once over confident attitude had been reduced to pitiful whimpers, and low growls. He was curled up on the floor, and his breathing was starting to become more shallow.

  
"I'm getting Papyrus!" Your decision made, you went to stand but suddenly he reached out to grasp your wrist. You could feel how warm his bones were through his red gloves. He was burning up. You tried tugging your wrist free, but Sans was a lot  stronger than he let on.

  
"..Keep.. that Mutt. Out. Of. This." He grit through his teeth. He released your wrist when he thought you wouldn't run off to find his brother. You stood staring down at him. He looked so vulnerable.. it was unsettling.

  
"Sans..please.." You whispered feeling your resolve falter. You wanted to help him, and understand what was wrong. He didn't look up at you; he kept his gaze averted.  He clenched his fists against the wooden floor.

  
He moved fast, too fast for your mind to keep up. You were falling, and hit the floor with a loud thump. "Hnf! OW!" You cry out, feeling a sudden weight over you, and warm breath over your face. You slowly open your eyes and are taken a back by Sans panting over you; face a bright blue, and his eye lights have changed to red hearts.

  
"..H-Human.." He gasped out.. "Do you really want to help..me?" His sockets narrowed, and you could feel him watching your expression and any sign of flight. You nod your head slowly keeping eye contact with him. You didn't dare move. You weren't sure what was wrong, and he was already acting different. The magic aura coming off of him was making the room heavy as is.

  
"I c-can't control my self.." He pressed his pelvis down and rut against your crotch. Your face burned ab right red, and you squeaked underneath him. "S-Sans!" You hadn't moved to the next level in your relationship..

  
Of course that didn't mean you never thought about it. You've been wanting to take the Skeleton to town for a few months now. He grunted, resting either of his hands on the side of your head. "Sans! What's gotten into you!" You gasp and wriggle more, enjoying the sensations flowing through your lower half.

  
"You'll make such a fine maternal figure...." He rumbled happily. He leaned forward nuzzling his teeth against your neck. The sudden words ringing through your head making you panic. "...W-Wait! What! S-Sans! You can't be seri--Auughh.." You moan out as his tongue licks up the side of your neck. His magic making your skin tingle.

  
"Gonna..fill you with so much of my magic kitten.." He growled sitting up on his knees and tugging your shirt up and over your head. You gasp and try to cover your self. You hadn't worn a bra today. He growls, narrowing his sockets at you. He reached out and tugged your hands away from your chest. "Mmm.." He grasps them in each hand and gives them a squeeze. The leather of his gloves feels amazing. "Sans.." You moan.. pressing up into his touch. 

  
He pinched and pulled at your pink nubs, and leaned down to take one in his mouth. His tongue mercilessly swirling and flicking your nipple. "SANS!" You arch into him, gasping and reaching out to hang on to his skull. He hummed in approval, and let his free hand travel down to your waist band of your shorts, and tugged them down. Your mind was reeling, and you could feel yourself slick with want and need. "Sahns.." You gasp and mewl at his amazing tongue. He let go of your breast with an audible pop, and smirked down at you.

  
"I love it when you say my name, Kitten!" He let out a "Mwh hah hah.." And raised up to undo the button on his pants.. Your heart was beating wildly in your chest.. "Uhm..S-Sans.." There was an obvious glow through his pants, and you gulped anxiously. You've been waiting for this moment for a long time..

  
He tugged his pants down, and a blue cock sprang forward.. It was the color of his magic, and rather girthy. The strange thing was that there was a bulge at the base of his shaft.. "Mwah hah hah.. It's quite marvelous like me!" He gave a lazy stroke of his cock, and swiped his tongue out and over his canines.

  
You instinctively reach out and grasp his cock. It's warm, and you can feel his magic making your hand tingle. He lets out a grunt, and bucks his hips towards you. You bite down on your bottom lip, and sit up to run your hand up and down testing it. "Hah.. You want my cock Kitten?" He reaches out and rests his hand on top of your head.

  
You nod your head, and he leans back on his feet, spreading your legs out before him. "You wanna be filled up my with magic!" He growls rubbing the head of his cock against your entrance. "Wait!" You try to get him to stop as your weren't prepared, but it falls on deaf ears as he rolls his hips forward breaching your entrance.

  
You hiss in pain and take in a sharp breath. "Saans.." You whine as you feel him slowly push his entire length into your tight cunt. He lets out a lewd moan, letting his tongue loll out. You see chance a glance up at him and his eye lights turned to red hearts again.

  
"Fuck kitten.." He pants pulling out slowly and then hilting once more with a sharp thrust. You arch your back, trying to cover your mouth to quiet your moans. You don't want Papyrus to hear and think somethings going on. He chuckles darkly, and begins to thrust in and out.

  
You gasp and reach out to hold onto his clavicles pulling your legs around his frame. "Sans! Sans!" You repeat like a mantra. He seems pleased by this and wraps one arm around and under neath you, and uses the other to balance himself.

  
"Yes.. that's it kitten.. gonna fuck you so hard.. gonna make you my mate.." He leans down licking up your right breast. You mewl and push up to meet his thrusting. "Just think a wretch like you carrying my child.." He laughs haughtily and pulls out fully before hilting again. You cry out, and he leans over you pressing his teeth against your lips, his hands move down your hips, giving him deeper access. As soon as he thrusts down you feel that wonderful sensation build up.

  
"FUCK! Yes! Right there!" You grasp onto him more firmly, curling your toes.

  
He hit that spot over and over again.. your body became tense and suddenly saw stars. Your muscles clamped down on him and you bit down on his clavicle as he thrust through your orgasm. He moaned out and thrust his hips harder into you. His bones slapping hard against your ass.

  
"Yes..cum for my me kitten.." He growled in your ear.. He continued to thrust wildly into you. You were a panting mess, and were more sensitive now. His grip would surely bruise your hips, and he just kept going. "Sans.. oh my god.. " Sans chuckled and grabbed your arms and pinned them above your head in one of his hands.

  
"Wrong name Kitten.." He glared down at you and used his free hand to grasp around your neck and gave a squeeze. You were building up again, and were so unbelievably turned on by this. "Mm..nfh.." He was concentrating more and his thrusts were becoming more erratic.

  
"Gonna..cum soon.. Kitten.. Gonna make you..mine." You could hardly breath and were arching into him. He gave two more hard thrusts before spilling his hot magic into your core. You moaned out, and suddenly realized Sans was still pushing into you. "S-Saaaaanns~"

  
Your toes curled and you felt your self stretch and the head of his cock his against cervix. "Mmm..fuck.." He growled, and collapsed on top of you. You kissed the side of his skull, and stared at the ceiling, panting and sweaty. You noticed after a few minutes that his magic hadn't dissipated.. Also what was that last bit at the end..

  
Sans nuzzled into your neck. "THAT WAS MARVELOUS HUMAN! MWAH HAH HAH YOU SHOULD BE PROUD! BRED BY THE MALEVOLENT SANS!"

  
Your eyes slowly widened and you squirmed under him. You moaned out at the sensation of him still filling you.. "ARE YOU STILL CUMMING?" Your stomach was glowing a bright blue...

  
"WHY OF COURSE! I TOLD YOU I'D FILL YOU UP!" He looked at you like you were crazy. "JUST THINK! A SKELETON ARMY!" He grinned evilly, and rubbed your shoulder. You groaned hoping this had just been some kinky thing of his..


	5. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request was for older pregnant reader to be dominated by Sans.
> 
> Kid is not Sans but Sans does not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my job has me on a 9 day stretch and I don't get off until late at night. 
> 
> I hope I did this okay, if not please let me know so I can re-write it!

"Sans! I swear the baby is going to be okay!" You ran a hand through your hair in frustration.

"A-are you sure? I was researchin' online and so many thi-"

"Sans, Sans, Sans.." You held a finger up to his teeth to shush him. He really was the sweetest Monster..

"The baby will be fine. I will be fine. Women are built for this. We're not fragile porcelain dolls that can't handle house hold chores while expecting.."

This was probably the twentieth time you've had to reassure him you weren't going to just "fall down." All you were doing, was trying to find a skillet in the lower cabinets so you could focus on cooking dinner. You had sensed his magic buzzing in the room shortly after.

He relaxed his shoulders and took your hand in his own giving it a gentle squeeze. He was something else. You had known Sans since they came to the surface a few years ago and met him when he got a job as a security guard at the bank you worked at.

You had been engaged at the time and your fiancé had been a real douchebag to the monsters. Not being able to stand his racist and anti-monster attitude you called it off and couldn't of been happier to breathe freely.

That was until you found out your were two months pregnant with your ex-fiancé Jeff's child. You had went into hysterics and confided in Sans about it since you two started hanging out after work.  
He was very understanding and even confessed his feelings to you. It had all happened so fast, but here you were living with a Skeleton monster, seven months pregnant and happier than you'd ever been.

You smiled warmly at your skeleton, and brushed your hand lightly against his cheekbone. His eye lights shined brighter and a light blue dusted his cheeks. The gesture was tender and it always seemed to make him shier.

"What do you think the baby will look like?" He kissed the palm of your hand. You shrugged your shoulders, and gave him a forced smile. You certainly hoped it wouldn't look like Jeff.

"Well it'll probably look like me, or have similar traits." You recover quickly.

Sans smile grew and he nuzzled his face into your hand more. "You think it'll have any of m-"

He stopped himself and averted his gaze from you. His grin faltering to a frown. You heart thumped hard in your chest. He would get so caught up in his instincts sometimes he'd forget that Monsters and Humans can't produce offspring.

"Oh baby.." You wrap your arms around him and bury your face into his jacket. It always smelt of ketchup and a campfire. He slowly moves his hands up to your waist.  
"You know more than anything, what I wouldn't give for the baby to look like you.."

He tensed and slowly rubbed his thumbs in circles. Oh that felt nice.  
"Y-yeah, me too.." He mumbled into your shoulder. You sigh and give him one more squeeze and pull away to look at him.

"Could you imagine what the doctor would say seeing a full skeleton monster being birthed?" You couldn't help but snicker at the thought. Sans chuckled and shook his head, "You have a morbid sense of humor.."

"I learn from the best.." You boop him on his nasal bone. He scoffs and shoos your hand away.  
"Though..humans already have skeletons inside them.. so you know.." You gave him a hopeful smile.

Sans grin twitched slightly and his eye lights turned to small pin pricks.  
"Nu uh..still not the same." He crossed his arms over his sternum. You let your arms fall and sigh. Well you tried.

"Okay bone boy, baby and momma are getting hungry. So you can either stay and watch or go back to what ever it is you do.."

He chuckled brightening up slightly. "Hungry huh?"

"Sans.." You warned him.

"C'mon babe.. " He took a step forward reaching for your hand.

"Saaans.." You weren't sure if a pun was waiting for you.

"I could prolly mustard up somethin' for you to eat.." He gave quick a wink and a blue tongue swept from between his teeth and along his canines.

You felt a sudden hot sensation run down your body and sit at your core. "O-oh." You tried tugging your hand from him but his grip was firm. He tugged you forward and rested his free hand on your hip. The look he was giving you was down right sinful. Sans could go from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds when it came to his sex drive. 

Your knees were getting weak and your resolve was slowly dissolving as he leaned in and slid the tip of his tongue along your bottom lip. "Sans.." You whispered while grasping his jacket sleeve. Hormones were your worst enemy right now. Having a suddenly higher sex drive the last few months was tiring but so worth it when it came to this skeleton monster.

He was lazy about a lot of things, but not about sex.

You moan out pressing your lips to his teeth letting your desires take over.

"Hehe I take that as a yes.." A dark chuckle and you felt the world fade around you. A fuzzy feeling later and you were sitting on the edge of your bed.

"Heh, kinda wanted to try somethin' new.." He pulled a black silk tie from his jacket pocket.  
Your brows arched and you felt your face heat up. He was also blushing a bright blue, but his confidence held out.

"S-sure.." You relax when his smile grows.

"Thanks babe.." He walks forward and wraps the tie around your eyes, blindfolding you from seeing him.

He waves his hand in front of your face but you don't react. "Hehe.." He chuckles under his breath and leans forward next to your ear.

"The safe word..is Bone Daddy."  
You squeak and grasps the bed sheets and nod your head. You could hear your heart beat in your ears at the sudden silence.

"Just gotta make an adjustment.." He murmurs and you feel the temperature drop. The hairs on your skin stand and you realize he teleported your clothes to the floor.

"SANS!" You scoff trying to hide your breasts from him.

"Ah uh.." He pulls your hands from your chest and takes a sharp breath.

"Damn..you are so beautiful.." He whispers longingly. You squirm under his gaze and sit up straighter.

"They weren't lying about that glowing thing.." He muses lightly and you suddenly feel him wrapping silk ties around your wrists.

You rub your legs together in excitement. This was definitely different from your usual escapades. "Heh..getting anxious are we?"

He tugs your forward by your hands until you are standing. You stand in anticipation, trying to listen for his next move. He runs his fingers gently down your sides and down your hips. He places a kiss on the center of your stomach.

"Don't worry kid.. I won't rough her up too bad." You scoff at his remark and you can hear him snicker. If you didn't know any better you'd think he had the smuggest grin across his skull.

"Kay babe, turn around an' get on all fours.." He took a step back to allow you to turn around. You fumbled slightly trying to climb onto the bed with out face planting. He waited patiently until you were in position.

You felt the bed divett behind you and wiggled your hips in anticipation. He nudged your legs further apart with his hands. Just feeling his warm bones near your center made your body shiver.

His hands were gone suddenly and you whimpered in protest. You were cut off by a loud slap and a stinging sensation against your left ass cheek.

"Fuck!" You growl out.

"Heh not yet sweetheart.." Sans rubbed over your skin. "I just love how your skin turns a beautiful shade of red.."

You rest your head down in-between your arms looking back to see his bones behind you. Oh so he lost the shorts already?

Another slap. "Mmff!" You held your bottom lip in your teeth to muffle your moans. He switched and landed another slap on your right cheek.

"Ya like that dontcha baby.." He ran his hands down your back and to your front stopping at your folds. "Mmm..so wet already.."

You blushed furiously and wish you could see what he looked like. He gave your hip a light squeeze with his free hand and brushed his finger tips over your swollen nub. Your hips jerked forward and you swore as he circled you quickly.

"Hah..yesss.." You arched towards him, he took the opportunity to lean forward and swipe his tongue up the length of your back. It felt cold and gooey and left tingles from his magic. It made you shudder and rock back against him.

"Just enjoy it.." He whispered and you felt a digit being inserted into your entrance. "Mmmmfh.." You pant out as he curled his finger over your bundle of nerves.

"Yes.. right there!" You whimper out and he pulls his finger away, only to insert two more. "F-fuck!" You push your face against the bed feeling the strain on your elbows.

He scissors his fingers to stretch your cunt and slides them in and out at a slow and teasing pace. You mewl and rock back against him. He keeps you in place with his hand on your hip and curls his fingers faster.

"Yes yes yes.." You whine as the sensation in your core build and build. "A-almost.." You grit your teeth. He stops his movements and pulls his fingers away. You groan out in frustration only to receive a hard slap against your left ass cheek again.

"Sans!" The sudden pain and pleasure sending you over the last bit that you needed. Your muscles spasm and you try to clamp your legs shut but he holds you in place. You pant and feel a thin layer of sweat cover your skin..

"Hehe.. not done yet baby.." Sans growls and you feel something cool and tingly press against your entrance. You whimper at the feeling of him slowly enter you.

"Uhng.. yeaah.." Sans hisses out while he pushes in inch by inch. Your walls stretch to accompany him, a wonderful stinging sensation since he had more girth. He finally hilted and squeezed your ass cheeks.

"Always so tight for me.." He purred from deep in his ribcage. You blushed again and tried moving your hips, but he only chuckled in response.

"You think yer in charge?" He growled rolling his hips forward causing the head of his cock to press against your cervix. "S-shit!" You moan out feeling your legs twitch to give out.

He slowly pulls out stretching your ass cheeks further apart in his grasp, and slowly pushes back in. "Mmm.. saans~"

"That's right.. you like my monster cock dontcha.." He thrust forward again causing you to arch your back to him. You wish your hands weren't bound. You wanted to touch his bones, to claw at the bed sheets.

He set a slow and deep pace. Hitting your g spot with every thrust. He knew he was driving you nuts and building up your orgasm painfully slow.

"S-sans.. please.." You pleaded needing release.

"Mmm.. please what sweetheart?" He was enjoying himself too much for your liking. He wracked his phalanges down your back leaving red marks in their wake.  
"Mmmfg.. please.. I wanna..cum!" You beg. You hated begging.

"You don't sound so sure.." He chuckled playfully thrusting his hips lazily.

"Sans! Fuck me! I NEED to cum! Fill me up with your magic.." You wish you could see the look on his face. He had paused his ministrations after that retort.

"Welp can't argue with that." He leaned over grasping your breasts while thrusting into your pussy with out mercy.

"Yes! Yes! Ugh fuck! Sans!" You mewled and thrust back against him meeting his thrusts. He nipped at your shoulder and pinched your nipples.

"Fuck yes (y/n)! Gonna fill you up.." He growled into your shoulder. His thrusts were becoming more sporadic and the tension in your core was about to snap. "Sans~ please! Please!" You begged.

He growled biting down on your shoulder and going a few hard thrusts bringing you both to your climaxes. You saw white and hissed in pleasure. You could feel his warm magic flooding your cunt and muscles spasm around him.

He groaned, swiping his tongue over the bite mark. He pulled away from you and you flopped to your side feeling exhausted.

His magic slowly seeping from in between your legs. Sans kneeled behind you momentarily watching his magic.  
"I'll never not get tired of seeing you covered in my magic.."

You blush and pull the blind fold from your eyes. It was bright so you squinted until you could look at him properly. He was disheveled. Face dusted a dark blue and sweat covering his bones. You felt a budge from your tummy and giggled.

"Well..someone has energy now.." You run your fingers along your stomach and the baby responds by kicking again.

"Really?" Sans smiled and quickly leans down and rests his skull against your stomach. He holds his breath and waits patiently.

You watch him intently. You loved seeing him like this. From a scientist perspective he was interested in how the human body could create another life from within. Much different from how monster's produced with their souls.

"Hey, I think I can fe--" Sans stopped and his eye sockets widened. Your stomach shown a blue aura suddenly and Sans was flung off the bed and landed on the floor.

You blink and sit up to look down at him. He sat up quickly his eye lights twice the size of what they'd normally be. "No way!" His voice was an octave higher.

"What?" You were so confused. What just happened?

"Babe.. your not gonna believe this.." He stood up and quickly leaned back over the bed and placed his hand on the center on your tummy. You were really confused.

"I think.. I think the baby can use my magic!" His bones were radiating with excitement.

"Psh, Sans that's impossible.." You look down to your tummy.

"It's not unheard of for humans to use magic babe. It's how we were sealed underground.."

"Soo..what does that mean?"

"Well if it's true..then.. the baby has a trait from me! My magic!!" He was practically glowing now, and you were the pregnant one.

"Oh baby..that'd be wonderful! How will we know?" You hold up your tied hands, and he undoes them while explaining how it's possible.

"Just have to be more on watch. Can't have your gravity switch on you.."

"What?" That kind of worried you.

"Well, I can change the gravity of a monster and human. Make you float or move you where I want.. if the baby is using my magic..you could end up floating.."

"Its speculation, but how I was just flung to the floor..that was the baby!"

He was on a tangent.. and began pacing around the room. You rolled your eyes.

"Sans.."

"I'll have to keep watch on you at night.."

"Sans."

"Have to take notes and possibly expose you to more of my magic.."

"Sans!"

"Huh?"

You reach out and grab his hands and pull him towards you again. You hold his gaze and smile, "Why don't we just let the baby be and see what happens when they get here?"

He seems to want to argue but sighs and plants a kiss on your forehead. "Fine..but if something else happens, I can't say I won't try and find out how or why.."

"Well bone daddy.. you've got two more months before the tike arrives."

"Oh wow..your right.. two more months!" His eye lights changed to small blue hearts and he pulled you up to stand.

"Can't wait.." He pressed a kiss to your lips. You responded back by deepening the kiss before pulling away.

"Mee too, until then. I'm hungry.."

"Hi hungry, I'm Sans."

"Sans, no.."

"Sans, yes!" His grin widened.

2 Years later..

"Daddy!"

"Yeah buddy?" Sans looked down at the little boy with sandy brown hair and piercing cyan eyes. He had a similar blue jacket and wore black jeans.  
"Look!" He lifted his hands and a book floated off the nearby shelf. It fumbled slightly before Sans caught it from the air. His soul thrummed happily and he ruffled the kids hair.

"Gettin' better all the time.." He winked playfully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Beast Sans tries to keep his jealousy intact with his reader, but when he think she takes it too far he'll have to teach her, her place.


End file.
